. It is stated that polymer-based implantable devices, such as urinary tract catheters, intraocular lenses, vascular grafts,and pacemaker leads comprise 80% of all non-orthopedic implantable devices and the number is expected toincrease in the future. Unfortunately, polymer surfacesare inherentlysubject to alarmingly high device-centered infection rates. Since systemic treatment with conventional antibiotics doesnot resultin sufficiently high local concentrations to effectively treat this type of infection, expensive reoperative device removal is virtually always necessary. Because of the serious surgical complications, antibiotic slow-release surface treatments for implantable devices would alleviate a major problem with implantable devices. The goal of this Phase I research project is to utilize Bio-Metric Systems, Inc.'s proprietary photoimmobilization technology to covalently immobilize cyclodextrin inclusion complexesof specific antibioticsonto model hydrophobic support matrices, such as urinary tract catheters. These slow-release antimicrobial coatings will potentially reduce the incidence of device-centered infections and exhibit distinct advantages over currently used procedures.